


Inferno

by zhanshan076



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanshan076/pseuds/zhanshan076
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 6





	Inferno

Inferno  
-1-  
  
后来我最后一次见到裴珠泫的时候，她没有和康涩琪一起来。  
  
那是个几十年难遇的寒冷的冬天，她却只穿了一件紧身高领无任何花纹的黑色毛衣。线条流畅简单又在裤脚有些设计心思的裤子也是黑色，高跟鞋也是黑色，她就这样带着一袭黑再次登门，右手还提着黑色小牛皮的Hermès。连口红都没有涂。

平日里见惯了她在大街小巷的商店橱窗上，或者是电视电影里珠光宝气的样子，总是戴着这样那样的饰品，但它们都只是用来衬她的。我是说，那种时候就说她是天神下凡也不为过，是人人都不敢亵渎的神。现在她全身上下素雅得只有一种颜色，没有耀丽眩目的宝石的反光，尽管浅啡的发色衬得她多了几分柔弱憔悴，却还是让人不敢靠近。

走近了我才发现她左手挂着一件忘了是什么颜色的毛呢大衣似乎也是黑色的，看不出尺码，总而言之和她身上单调的元素并不太有分别。若我没记错的话就是黑色的，穿上去更显得浓墨重彩的黑，扮演什么无聊的地狱使者的角色，似乎不太算得上是她的衣品，所以我才说她只穿了黑色毛衣。我想或许是康路云看她穿得单薄临行前给她披上的吧，索性不去想，也没太留神。  
  
冬天总是干燥。她舔了舔有些起皮的嘴唇，拉开我面前的椅子，把大衣搭在椅背，包却放在腿上。  
  
我双手手指交叉，静静地盯着她。  
  
“他死了。”  
  
她面无表情地对我说了第一句话，从那个黑颜色的包里拿出什么来，像凝固很久的血。而我盯着她，看出她瞳孔里在倒映悲伤，却正极力掩饰着自己嘴角悲怆的笑意。她为什么笑？这样的表情在脸上翻滚，和她的黑色毛衣一起，很是嘲讽。  
  
我的心不知为何狠狠地抽痛。感觉正身处一场不太体面的葬礼。  
  
我这样想，还是起身去给她倒了一杯热茶。

她把一个文件袋摆在我眼前。一沓文件，我瞄了一眼露出的几个字眼，还是止不住的皱起眉，又赶快调整好自己的表情。  
  
裴珠泫对我礼貌地道谢，小口抿茶，然后把东西递给我。有些烫，但茶的醇香润过她的嘴唇并在口腔里回甘，她还是满足地咂了嘴，这回冲我毫无顾忌地笑了笑，表示她对这杯茶的味道十分满意。我有些不好意思地点头。

“帮我看看。我去机场接她，会一起过来。”

我能感受到自己的指尖带着微不可察的颤抖接过那几张苍白如死人面孔的纸，和她双手捧着茶杯看着我的好奇关注着的视线。

第一眼看到的就是死亡证明。

康路云死在五天前。在家里。

世界上似乎没有很多人知道这一切，至少股价一路飘红，新闻媒体也毫无风声泄露。我马上往下看，裴珠泫却在此刻起身。

抬头的时候，我只来得及看到她离开的背影。曼妙的曲线，瘦瘦小小的人，我在这一刻却很难有怜香惜玉的渴望。

我看清楚的是，她没有拿那一件大衣。

-2-  
  
忘了说，我的工作和康路云的属同一领域，金融行业——确切些，这是我最普通的工作。当然，康路云的企业是这方土地上家喻户晓的龙头；而我不过是花钱在这个很不错的会社威逼利诱式的挂个名，实际上是个接私活的侦探，出于爱好（说我调皮鬼马古灵精怪也好），当然更多的是为了生计，什么都干。偷拍啦跟踪啦伪造啦，情节更恶劣的也不是没有。因为女私家侦探少，因为这个世界上不为人知、不想为人知的事，或者说女人不想为男人知的事又太多，我的生意还挺红火。  
  
其实最早是康路云先找的我，不知从哪要来的我的电话。一年前的事，把我约在某夜加班后的他的车里。他随便把车泊在自家大厦的地下车库，摇开自己那侧的车窗抽烟。  
  
“我想您帮我调查一个人。价格您定。”  
  
我猜他最近抽的烟比往日更多，嗓子才会这么哑。车上随手摆着一瓶能分辨出是什么节日特款包装的香水，大概是为了掩盖过重的烟味拿出来的，身上就是那款味道。一位品味高雅的女士的喜好，我猜是出于他爱人之手。冷冽的雪松香和他本人稳重成功的形象很搭，虽然不算特别重，但也闻得出比平常习惯的喷得更多。

“您说。”  
  
锐利的单眼皮此刻下垂着，他深吸一口烟，把烟头烦躁地就那样丢向外面。认为自己的举动有些失礼，抬起来抱歉地看了我一眼，关好窗调低了空调的温度。  


“我的妻子。裴珠泫。”

“我……我怀疑她和我的亲妹妹。”

我饶有兴致地等着康路云甚至沉默了有将近五分钟才把这句话的重点，也就是后半句说明。啊，当然，他还是觉得难以启齿，所以把最不雅的词汇留在了嘴里。

不过我一猜就猜到了。说白了，他怀疑裴珠泫和他妹妹搞到了一起。

大韩民国最年少有为的企业家和国民眼中完美的珠宝女神喜结良缘的时候我还在场（当然是换个身份偷偷溜进去的），甚至还见过那位名声在外的设计师一面——也就是另一位女主人公。只是没想到这其中有人会成为我的客户。我稍稍撇开脸兴奋又惊诧地忍不住挑眉，赶快清嗓子装出一副震惊的样子。

“啊，好。这个……您是察觉到了什么吗？”

康路云眼神闪烁，手放在他驾驶位车门下面那处摸索，犹豫了一会还是点头。他只问我要了邮箱地址。

我很不屑地在心里“切”了一声——看来事实已经很明确了嘛，要给我什么东西和直接发给我有什么区别。那么这样找我大概是想要一个安慰自己的理由吧？是想拜托我找到证据，还是找不到证据好呢。我这么想着的时候，他已经把车开了出去，绅士地问我的住址，要送我回家。

“我下车走走就好，不用送我的。”

他还想再问，我又猜他是想说单身女性在深夜的街头并不安全。

“职业习惯。我后面再和您联系。”于是我赶快补一句，他便让我下了车。

“多谢。”

他听到我的道谢，是单眼皮的眼睛冲我愉悦地笑，和善中又带着别样的情绪，看过来像猎刀划破动物皮肤一样锋利。我很难描述出那是什么，只莫名感到些许尴尬，很难得的——和被人看穿似的紧张。我朝他点点头，看他的车开走。

可惜等了好几天，我都没有等到他的邮件。甚至电话或者短信也没有。却等到了陌生女人的来电，清冷好听的嗓音，在电话筒那一端都能让人捕捉到的慵懒，甚至是戏谑。

“您好。不如我们也见个面吧。”

那一通电话，她只说了这一句。

-3-

空荡的房间，我看着面前的白纸黑字陷入回忆。我知道裴珠泫没有那么快回来，就算回来她也等得起我。像是打开尘封已久的压在箱底的牛皮纸上的日记，忍不住翻过去的页，一遍又一遍。

他怎么会死掉呢。

裴珠泫约我到他们会社名下那家星级酒店的餐厅。对她很安全隐蔽的场所，可以打开天窗说亮话，丝毫没有顾忌。

“路云请你调查我了，是吗。”

黑西装外套披着，马尾利落扎好束在脑后，戴着名贵奢华的方形腕表和式样繁杂精美的项链，还有晃眼的钻戒。左手小心拿着托盘，右手握着茶杯。那天她也是那样，轻轻抿一口茶，满意地露出笑容，再不疾不徐地开口。

只不过那一次我感觉到的她是已经收敛许多的，还是能让人轻易觉察出的咄咄逼人。大概是出于嫉妒，坊间总对她“区区”一个模特嫁入豪门有些风言风语，说她是一只虚伪的白兔，勾引上位潜规则，龌龊得可以。面对面便能知道她绝非那样的纯良或者浅薄。假惺惺的看似无害的兔子，这个比喻倒是恰到好处。她是名利场上辗转往返多次依然能毫发无伤的老手，深谙生存游戏的法则，明眼人只要和她接触一秒就能看出来。

我手心出汗，无论从刚才的判断还是年龄阅历上来看，对她撒谎显然不是个好主意。我点头，“是的。”

她把茶杯放回桌上，笑意中叹了一声气，很轻但还是被我捕捉到。她在摆着精心制作的下午茶的黄铜式的几层餐盘里挑了块似乎是草莓味的粉色甜品送到我面前，“这个味道很好。是这里面她最喜欢的。”

“啊，我还没有说吧。你很漂亮。”

我佯装不好意思地道谢，实则撇撇嘴不客气地拿起刀叉。很甜，我一边想，这不应该是我想象中康路云会喜欢的味道。

“你开的价格，我愿意双倍给。”她最开始就带着那种好奇视线看我，我小声咀嚼的动作几乎停了下来，暗喜着又扮出副吃惊的样子，“诶？”

“帮我的忙吧。”她向后靠在椅背上，双手搭在一起。

“家事他总是不懂，还是我来的好。”

她微眯的眼睛看向我，“该做的照常做就好，有需要我会找你。”

噢，还有临别时。她和我说保持联系，踩着细长的高跟鞋所以看上去和我差不多高，拍拍我的肩，肌肉放松下来，轻笑。最后交给我一个窃听器。她说是我自己安在家里的，你拿去。可以给路云，就当是减轻你的工作负担。她故意把工作两个字咬重了一些，然后终于绽放出没有隐藏的那个戏谑的微笑，不知道是在嘲讽什么。我只觉得不解。

“只是要委屈你一下囖。”

那时我还没反应过来这话的意思，觉得她在对我夹在中间的为难处境做口头的安慰。但其实很多事在那时就已经有预兆，而自以为是的我后来才明白。

那段时间内我照旧做着一个侦探会做的事，跟踪拍照，窃听分析，诸如此类。与裴珠泫见面之后，没过多久我等到了康路云的电话，让我纳闷的是他讲自己身体抱恙，把见面约在他家。我问他另外两位不在吗，他在电话里自嘲般地轻笑出声。

“涩琪在国外。她大概也是吧，我没问呢。”

噢。我莫名其妙地有些期待，“好的，待会见。”

我顺便把那个窃听器里的音频拷贝到手机上。其实我听过里面的录音，有些不忍心——有一点。学会出卖自己也是侦探的必备技能之一。但我更想让他听到，所以还是做了。

-4-

康路云的家当然很大。他的司机来接我，一路上我看到很多个监控，兜兜转转一会儿才到那个算作真正意义上的家门前。

他可能确有不适，脸色不太好，说自己刚冲过澡，开门时头发还是湿的，水珠滴到他白色的T恤暗下去。当然只是可能而已。我进门，他问我要喝什么。

随便，茶就可以。我说，想起裴珠泫喝茶的样子。

他带我到客厅坐，然后走到另一边去拿了红酒瓶。明明只拿了红酒瓶。

“啊，还想说请你喝酒呢。”

“也可以。我喜欢喝酒。”

我冲他笑笑。

我们坐下来，他用很娴熟的手法开封一瓶说是很好的红酒，手上的青筋突起，很性感。味道也很不错，酒的味道，空气的味道。

“你要听吗。”

他喝的比我快，呼吸间都更热。那双我印象很深的锋利的单眼皮睨过我打开的手机屏幕，正中间是播放键。

听，为什么不听。他把杯里的液体一口气喝完，凑近坐到我旁边又倒一杯，手指按下按钮。红酒不应该喝这么快，我想。

录音里是两个女声，交叠的喘息，啧啧的吸吮和接吻。时高时低。

“你和他做爱的时候也会这样吗？”

“会想着我吗？”

“啊……快一点……再快一点……”

“谁更厉害？”

“谁更厉害？”

“是你。”

“涩琪啊……”

女人嘴里的她的名字最后变成不成调的娇喘和呻吟。

我按下暂停键，看向康路云的脸。他面无表情。我开始想这一切的意义是什么呢，想他早就猜到了吧，或者他早就听过了吧，那又是为什么呢。

我看着他，想起被我截取的录音后面十几秒，暂停键来不及听到的那段。

我记得似乎是康涩琪在问裴珠泫，一边忍不住泄出细碎的喘，“…我们这样是不是会下地狱。”

“那就一起去吧。”

裴珠泫几乎没有沉默，那样立刻地回答。

康路云面无表情。我扮出一副可怜他的样子，跪着挪得更近，抓他的手问你是不是喝醉了，因为他本来刚倒过半杯的红酒因为颤抖的手洒出来，洒在他白色T恤和我的头顶，最后掉在地毯上。我又问，你之前一点都不知道么。

“我不知道。”他摇摇头，和我对视。

我想他大概是不知道自己知不知道。

嗯，我记得那天我有点兴奋。也许是出于怜悯或者刺激，我越过他的脸，白布料下面是仍然紧致的腹肌，再往下看，我忍不住跪下去摸他随意套的工装短裤边沿的大腿肌。他那双和你一模一样的眼睛垂得很低看我，冷冰冰的眼神藏不住他想要包裹的未知对象是谁的欲望和不堪。

我解开他裤子的纽扣，他顺从地站起来脱掉再坐下。他已经很硬了，也很大，和往常一样，连性事也很温柔，甚至不会把我的头往下按，但这样我反而更喜欢更卖力。他不愿意让我吞进嘴里，我就赶快把衣服脱掉，让他射在我赤裸的上身。

但他床技真的很好——当然你更好。我是这么觉得的，一直这么觉得，或者是因为我当时太想要了，总之他随意胡乱地摸过我的皮肤我都想酣畅地叫出声。我跨坐在他腿上，他用漂亮的大手去摸我湿透的地方，把它摸到更湿。

他插进来，我忍不住高亢地叫，忍不住腰的律动。他埋在我胸前伸出舌头，右手扶着我的腰，左手放在另一侧，一言不发。

他好像在哭。他问我，你和她做爱的时候也是这样吗。现在呢，你会想着她吗。

我没有回答。他问我，她会一直想着你吗。他说，我们会下地狱的。

“没关系，那就一起去吧。”

我说。他把我抱起来，还插着我，带我到卧室。我甚至扫了一眼，看见他和我的照片放在床头。康路云把我转过去再开始，我仰起头叫他。

哥哥。

你知道吗，我故意这样叫他。他可能想起了你。然后就更用力，捏着我和我贴得更近，射在我脸上，就像要打我一巴掌。

“我们真的会下地狱的。”他又说。

我说什么？我说没关系。

啊，对不起。

没有为什么啊。说这些给你听是想惹你生气。

一会儿见。

“那如果是我呢。”他看着我把他衣服上摆撩开，看着我黑色的头发和黑色的瞳孔，“你也会想着她吗？”他好像在发呆——或者是因为我刚才在发呆，想到别的东西。

他的确很温柔，床技也很好，很符合裴珠泫对康涩琪所做的对她亲哥哥的描述。总之我忍不住叫得很大声。最后在沙发上我高潮了，他抱着我的眼神空洞得不像话，喃喃地说着什么，很小声。我笑了笑没有回答，准备凑过去吻住刚才一直没有尝到的他的唇。然后我听见他说。

“也会。”

那时候我凑过去，狠狠地把他的上嘴唇咬破了一块。

-5-

后来我们一直很默契地保持着距离。我从来不主动找他，一方面是有所顾虑，另一方面是他找我的次数并不算少。你能想象吗，他那样的男人，温柔体贴、事业有成，在别人眼里是家庭幸福的——我想很多女人甘愿和他来一场激烈的性爱，而我好像成为了这个世界上为数不多的幸运儿，且是不止一次的。和他做爱的每一次我都会问他那个问题，他总是沉默不语。很好笑吧？连这种时候他都不愿意骗人。可能正是这样我才那么那么的可怜他，想要他，想要他要我。

一开始我们只在床上，做完之后他会站着看窗外的景色发呆，喝酒，或者抽烟。有一天晚上我从背后抱住他，问他我查到的东西呢，还要不要发给你。他顿住，轻轻摇头。

“那你查到的东西呢。”

我问他那天第一次见面他是否想给我什么。他没有说话，熄了烟转过身用手捧住我的脸，我虔诚地含住他的手指，伸进他的浴袍里。那是我们第一次一起洗澡。我们躺在浴缸里，水温被他调得有些高了，雾气蒙住一切，我没来由地想起他的眼睛。

你知道吗。加重的喘息声和撞击声中他说，我第一次在家，和她当面讲她们的事的时候。我和她做爱了，就在那个沙发上。我不知道为什么。

我知道。但我实在没有力气开口回答，也愿意隐瞒他。

之后他和我讲了一些事，每次只有几句。他那双眼睛，那双我忘不了的眼睛里是忧伤的被抛弃的可怜的碎屑。他说其实和裴珠泫相识到相爱，算相爱罢，就是通过涩琪的，但他一直没有觉得有什么。

的确，我想，裴珠泫很好，哪里都好。长相对她而言是最不必说的优点。料理做的很好，商业方面亦很有天赋。像是完美无缺的一块璞玉，没有人能不爱她，如果嫉妒也算是一种变相的承认的话。

她会说爱我，我想她也的确爱我，只是远不如爱她那样爱我。他说，可是我也爱她……过了很久他才补上一句，她是我的亲妹妹，我不知道要怎么办。我不知道。

好像是的，某一天他说和涩琪很久没有碰到过了，哪怕是住在一起。

第二天我主动打了裴珠泫的电话，想和她和康涩琪一起见一面。

我只在婚礼现场草草地瞥见过她一次。当时还是棕褐色的头发，大概是从哪个国家赶回来，在一众礼服中显得格格不入，亦格外突出。我只记得当时她毫不拘束地对着宾客笑得眯起了眼，和她哥哥幸福的笑容如出一辙。

裴珠泫在我预料之中的选择了上次一样的餐厅，甚至一样的座位。她是挽着康涩琪的手进来的。高贵的天鹅今天心甘情愿地低下了头颅般选择了跟身旁的人相同的风格，仍然清冷的面容甚至颤动着兴奋的多巴胺——这有些夸张，但她的活泼感不言而喻，就像年轻了几岁一样——倒是康涩琪更像上次的她。头发染成了金色，和她那双我很难忽视的单眼皮结合得很完美，一只极富美感的有攻击性的猎豹。黑色的Marine Serre，月亮乖乖地挂在脖颈上，和她跟裴珠泫披过的、也许是同一系列的大衣亦很搭。不愧是设计师，我想。她脸上挂着一副生人勿近的表情。

“所以，朴小姐想谈些什么呢。”

裴珠泫饶有兴趣地再次用那种眼神看着我，让我莫名地恼火。我抬头盯了她一眼。她倒是愉快地笑笑，无辜地撅嘴看我，推好下滑的眼镜，然后把粉红色的蛋糕夹到康涩琪面前的盘里。她的表情很愉悦地生动了，那一秒五官笑得皱成一团用敬语说谢谢，手却悄悄伸过去摸裴珠泫的大腿，不紧不慢地吃起来。

“您应该猜得到吧。”

她夹另一块粉红色给我——我笑着点头，但没有要进食的意愿，心想原来如此。裴珠泫看见我失态的样子，眉峰微蹙。我开口，“想要我怎么做呢，下一步。”

“你不是已经做了吗。”

我正在无聊地把蛋糕残忍拆分成碎，当然我并不会吃掉它，“什么。”

“你不是已经和他上床了吗？还不止一次。”又来了，她又那样看着我，我毫不留情地看回去，对视中我发现她又变回了那副让人讨厌的不可一世的样子，“你做得很好。这就够了，该怎么表达感谢呢。或许双倍价钱还不够，那么三倍？”

呵。我不屑地冷笑出声，头撇向窗外。

“不会是爱上我们路云了吧，朴小姐。”她皱着眉用可惜的语气说，“可是这样好像不太好呢。”

我又把头扭回来。“有问题吗？”

“会下地狱的。”

我又轻笑出声。你不知道，我想。我想起有一次我问康路云，人世离地狱最近的地方是哪里，他说海。我问为什么。

“因为它太深了，也太善变。说实话我们无论如何都摸不清楚这个世界的脾性，而它是坏脾气的预兆，一直通到最坏的地方。”

“那最远的地方是天？”

他很认真地思索了一会儿，“也是海。……涩琪说，天和海其实是一样的地方。”

“那如果我们下次去海里呢？会马上死掉吗？”

他很惊讶地看着我，不知道该怎么回答。后来我们真的去了，离这里很近的一片海。没有死在那里，但他现在死了。

“会下地狱的。你也愿意吗？”

-6-

我扶着自己的额头。地狱是什么颜色的呢，黑白红之间只有一种，还是很多很多的其他深重。白纸黑字之间我脑海里的画面一帧帧重演，还真像是老天对我极尽的讥讽。

他的死因是什么呢。过劳，在公司呆了一整夜，回家，一氧化碳中毒，然后就消失在这个世界了。一开始说是意外，但最后确定为自杀。荒唐荒谬得要死，不知道的以为是谁这么恨他编出来的。后边一张是据说在他车上随手放着的遗嘱，只有寥寥几句，我再怎么仔细地看，也只是在说无论如何我的财产全数由妻子裴珠泫和妹妹康涩琪共同继承。毕竟这种东西，我想，他无论如何都会这么写。

那天和裴珠泫闹得不欢而散，不久之后就爆出了丑闻。很自然地，新闻里是康路云和我的模糊的影片。整个社会都在哗然之际，裴珠泫别说露面，连电话也没有给我一通。我倒不觉得有什么，反正她很仁慈地没有向世人展现我上床时的脸，当然我想那是因为她达到目的并不需要用到我的脸，也并不是出于善心。文件给我看当然也不是。能有什么破绽呢，我想。我头痛地把它塞回袋子里，动作有些粗鲁，不小心卡住，发现抵到一个小物件。

我猛地把袋子里的东西全洒在桌面上，慌张地站起身小心翼翼地找。拿起来端详，应该是个隐藏得很好的U盘之类的东西。

文件是用日期命名区分的，但很明显被人删减过。我随手点开第一个音频，听出地点是在车里。康路云和我的初次见面的日期，我很清楚地打开那个日期的文件，果不其然。

顺着那个日期，我倒回去听。

“既然都知道了，有什么想说的吗。”裴珠泫的声音显得冷漠又疏离。

“不打算告诉我吗。为什么，什么时候开始的，这些。”

“你非要知道吗？我以为不知道更好。我以为你早知道了，路云呐。”

“我只想要一个答案。”

“如果我说我嫁给你是为了她呢。从一开始就是。”

“你不知道她把那些发光的石头为了吻我笑着全部扫在地上的样子有多可爱，你不知道她一开始什么都不会，要我手把手教她做爱，最后比我更厉害的过程有多迷人。你不知道……”

“够了。”

“为什么听不下去。是因为我还是因为涩琪？”

“喜欢自己的亲妹妹。想和自己的亲妹妹上床。”

“康路云，别说我，你也不是什么东西。”

我关掉了音频。瞥见那件黑色大衣还在我对面。我冲了出去。

-7-

从首尔坐地铁，4号线可以直接去到大海。这里属京畿道，叫做乌耳岛，他说他和涩琪前几年还来过这里，我们上次没有来。

灯塔是这里的地标，高高的显眼的大红，衬得海面更蓝。海鸥成群飞进我的视线又飞远，我坐在长椅上看，直到海和天色一起变黑。远处的渔民市场还很热闹，但总算是冷清了些。

我想这也许是一场游戏，一场博弈。谁能够忍受羞耻和背德、忍受性欲与情意，忍受别人的视线与自己的惶惶不安直至永远的明日，谁就是胜利者；而退出的人必定要付出惨痛的代价。我不知为何就站在一张白纸的中央，四面是不同的色彩蘸着巨浪涌过来，无非是被哪一种吞噬的危险罢了。

我闭上眼。再睁开，世界是一片黑，不远处的灯塔闪耀着群星的光芒，但显然不是在为我指路。我想谁能理得清呢。我又认命似的闭上眼，仿佛看到他那双锋利的单眼皮，带着海边咸腥的风的味道和呼呼作响刮穿我的喉咙。

“我们会下地狱的。”

我听见他们对我说。我脱掉了那件我带过来的黑色大衣，扔在我脚边。嫌鞋子太重，我扔掉了鞋。真的吗，我们？我想，这大概是个需要排队的、先来后到的讲求顺序的问题。

深海从四面八方把我吞没，蓝色、蓝色，无穷无尽的蓝色，最后变成无穷无尽的黑色。

“没关系。”

我说。

-完-


End file.
